


are you sick,hyung?

by softsunchan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Mess, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han Is Bad at Feelings, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hoodie stealing will occur, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Sick Bang Chan, Sickfic, baby bang chan, jisung likes babying chan and chan acts like he doesnt like it when he does, just two idiots being idiots, stray kids are all so supportive of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsunchan/pseuds/softsunchan
Summary: chan was the last one to wake up,suprising all the members when he dragged his sluggish body to the shower while they were getting their shoes on.the boys couldn't deny the worry they felt,it may have only been because chan decided to not wake up so early this time and they were only overthinking it,but they couldn't help it,it was way out of character for chan to do that.jisung was probably by far the most worried out of them,deciding to wait for chan to go to the studio,they had to work on a song together anywaythat was the only reason he volunteered to wait for chan aloneyep,totally just that one reason
Relationships: Bang Chan & Everyone, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	are you sick,hyung?

**Author's Note:**

> @yoonsoftieowo ✰ wattpad  
> @softsunchan ✰ twt + ao3 + insta  
> @strwbbmoka ✰ art insta
> 
> helooooo and welcome fellow baby chan lovers <3 as a baby chan agenda enthusiasts it makes me sad that there isn't a lot of fics out there that are about chan being a softie,so i decided to contribute to feed the community,i hope you guys like this❤❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> this is cross posted on wattpad so if you find this anywhere else other than my wattpad acc,this acc or my other accs stated above,please tell me :( thank you so much

it was the start of a normal work day for stray kids,everyone rushing around the house getting ready to go to the practice room or head to the studio.chan would've usually been the first one to wake up,immediately heading to the studio and sleeping there for a few days to get his work finished in time.

that wasn't the case for today though,as chan was the last one to wake up,suprising all the members when he dragged his sluggish body to the shower while they were getting their shoes on.the boys couldn't deny the worry they felt,it may have only been because chan decided to not wake up so early this time and they were only overthinking it,but they couldn't help it,it was way out of character for chan to do that.

jisung was probably by far the most worried out of them,deciding to wait for chan to go to the studio,they had to work on a song together anyway

that was the only reason he volunteered to wait for chan alone

yep,totally just that one reason

jisung bit his lips as he rocked on his heels,he felt like he had just said the biggest lie in his life  
even he couldn't bring himself to accept his bullshit excuses.no matter how hard he tried to deny having any feelings for chan,it always came back to slap him in the damn face and call him a whipped fool when he drops whatever he's doing for the older in an instant.

he pushed the other worried members out of the door,telling them that he'll check in on chan for them.the others,after much persuiding,finally made their ways to the practice room and the studio.jisung sighed loudly as he made his way to the kitchen,making two cups of coffee for him and chan whilst waiting for the other to get out of the bathroom.

he waited for 5 minutes,then 10 minutes,then half an hour,and still chan was nowhere to be seen

jisung started to get more worried,pacing around the kitchen as he weighted on whether he should go check up on chan or just wait for a few more minutes.he didn't want to invade the olders privacy but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was up.

jisung had been spammed with tons of messeges from his members,asking where he was and if he was already in the studio,he didn't want chan to feel overwhelmed if they were over thinking it so he had told them that he was with him for the time being.

chaotic kids✨💃

hyunnie👁️👄👁️  
jisung  
jisung  
jisung  
jisung  
is hyung ok?  
have you guys reached the studio  
8:45 am delivered✔️

innie😿✨  
hyung  
where are you  
8:49 am delivered✔️

minnie🐶🌟  
han jisung  
where the frick are you  
answer us,we're getting worried  
8:58 am delivered✔️

youknowminho🐱  
jisung we're gonna come back if you don't answer in 5 minutes  
9:04 am delivered✔️

binnie😤  
chan where you at  
hello  
9:05 am delivered✔️

hanquokka🌻✨  
yeah we're going to head to the studio after this  
just give chan some time he's probably streased out:(  
9:07 am delivered✔️

sunshinelix🌞  
make sure he eats before you guys go to the studio  
you know how he is when he's working:(  
9:10 am delivered✔️  
seen✔️

jisung jumped when he heard the toilet door opening,revealing the blond haired boy wrapped up in towels

the boy had on a black shirt with a pair of sweatpants,something that jisung usually didn't see him wearing,as he usually saw the other wearing oversized shirts and hoodies to keep him warm in the cold studio.he looked so soft and small with the towels covering him,jisung felt a blush appear on his face,thinking of how cute the other was.

chan seemed to not have noticed jisung's presence in the house,he dazedly walked to his room,scrunching his face up as he held onto his head,whining slightly.

jisung decided to cough to catch the others attention,the older finding the source of the sound and immediately stood straighter,  
wrapping the towels tighter around him.

"hey hyung,you alright there?"jisung said,smiling warmly at the older"i decided to wait for you since we're heading to the studio together anyway,and uh..i also made you some coffee"

"uh tha-thanks jisungie,i appreciate it"

chan tried to smile but jisung knew he was faking it,standing up,jisung headed to the direction of the other,chan backing up with each step jisung took.

"hyung,what's wrong?"

chan's eyes darted around the room,looking anywhere but jisung's intense stare

"nothing,im just a bit tired"

"i don't think that's the only reason"

jisung's expression turned darker,staring down at him.

"im ok really-"

before chan could finish his sentence jisung grabbed his chin softly,forcing him to look into his worried eyes.

"hey,eyes up here,look at me chan"

chan's eyes went wide,his face flushed a bright red as he struggled to continue what he was trying to say.

jisung tried to ignore the feeling of triumph he felt when he saw how flustered chan was by him and put his hand on chan's forehead,sighing loudly as he frowned at the older.

"hyung,are you sick?"

chan just stood there,sighing as he looked to the side,away from the youngers gaze once more.there really was no use in hiding it,it was pretty obvious that it was the truth,and chan knew better than to lie to jisung.

chan merely nodded his head,fidgeting with his fingers as the air in the room filled with tension

chan suddenly felt a searing pain rip through his skull,instinctively leaning his head on the younger's chest in front of him,whimpering as his body shook from the cold.

jisung felt his heart ache as he looked at the other,he hated seeing chan in pain,the boy looked so vulnerable,like he would break into pieces if jisung were to let go of him.

he pulled the older into a tight embrace,keeping him warm with his body heat as he drawed circles behind his back to calm him down.

"hey hey sunshine,it's gonna be alright ok?im right here,i'm not going anywhere,i'm gonna take good care of you ok?

chan shook his head,trying to get out of jisung's embrace but jisung just held onto him tighter.

"i-i can't,i need to fi-finish the song,i can't just-"

"no,you're staying here,you're not going to go work like this,i'll text binnie and tell him to go on without us"

"jisung i can't-"

jisung pulled away from the other to make him look at him,putting a hand on his shoulders,he gave chan a stern look that meant there would be no more objections.

chan shivered at the look jisung gave him,  
nodding meekly as he stared at the ground.

jisung smiled softly at the older's behavior,  
caressing his soft cheeks.

"good boy"

chan leaned into jisung's hand,a tint of red spreading across his cheeks,he blamed the warm feelings swarming in his body on his fever,but he knew what the feeling was.

oh shit

as soon as he realized that he was still leaning into jisung's hand like a cat,jisung smirking at him,he quickly hid his face in the crook of the younger's neck.

"d-don't look at me like that you br-brat"

jisung just simply gave him a lopsided grin,grabbing the back of his legs and settling them on his thighs,which made chan yelp as he tried to balance himself on top of jisung to avoid tumbling down on his head.chan wrapped his arms around jisung's neck tightly,hitting the guys back,but the punch was quite pathetic considering the little strength and energy he had at the moment.

"han jisung"chan coughed out,giving the other a menancing glare,to which jisung returned with a bright smile.

"don't worry your pretty little head hyung,im not gonna let you fall"

"you almost did"

"but i didn't did i"

jisung half carried chan into his and hyunjin's room,setting him on his bed(chan was basically slipping down jisungs body considering their height difference)

"wait here alright,i'm gonna go find some things for you"

"it's not like i can go anywhere anyway"

jisung side eyed the taller,shaking his head as he walked out of the door,probably going to stalk through the dorm,searching for something.

while he waited for jisung to come back,chan layed down on jisung's bed,covering his body with jisung's famous fluffy blanket,he always loved using it because of how warm and cozy it made him feel

and maybe because it smelt like jisung too.

maybe

whilst he was slowly drifting into dreamland,  
chan felt the bed dip a little,assuming it was jisung chan opened one eye,closing it back as he was blinded by the bright lights in the room.

"im sorry for bothering you baby,but you have to take your medicine,i brought some other things for you too"

chan tried his best to just brush off the fact that jisung had called him baby,he was already dizzy as it is.slowly,he stood up on the bed,jisung putting panadols in his hand and a glass of water for him.chan chugged down the pills one by one,making a face as he felt the bitter aftertaste of the medicine.jisung smiled at him,patting his head once more as he bent to get something on the floor.

seriously what's up with this kid and his obsession with my damn hair,it's already messy as it is.

the younger threw a black hoodie in his direction,landing straight on chan's head.

"oh-woops sorry"jisung snorted at the unimpressed look chan gave him.

"ok cmon,raise your hands"jisung ordered him as he unfolded the hoodie for the older.

"w-what?"chan stared at him,confusion evident in his voice.

"i said,raise your hands so i can wear your hoodie for you"

chan's face flushed at that,man why does this boy have to make me feel this way i need a break

"i-i can still use my hands you know.."

"nope,im helping you mr.sassy pants and that's it"

jisung put the oversized hoodie over chan's head,both of them blushing as their eyes met as jisung continued his quest in helping the blond wear the hoodie.

chan felt much better with the hoodie on him,pulling the hoodie's strings he noticed that it was colourful,an array of bright patterns were also present in front of the hoodie,something he didn't realize as the hoodie was folded.

"wait,this isn't my hoodie..so who-"chan's eyes went wide in realization,looking at the shy smile jisung sent him

this fricken sly ass-

"i-i just grabbed the closest one that i saw that's all"

chan knew that that wasn't the only reason,he wasn't dumb,but he was too tired to push about it any further,his head was pounding.

chan lay back down on the bed,jisung brushed his hair out of his face,placing a wet towel cloth on his forehead.

chan winced at the coldness of the cloth,jisung cooed at him,pulling the blanket higher up chans body to cover him up.

"good job buddy,now just rest up ok"jisung said softly,pushing the older to the side a little bit as he lied down next to him.

"what are you doing"chan said quietly,his voice hoarse.

"giving you cuddles of course"jisung shrugged,as if it was the most obvious thing.

"your excuses are so weird sungie,you'll get sick too if you stay too close to me"chan mumbled,accepting jisung's warm hands nonetheless as he pulled him into his chest.

"ma-maybe..maybe my feelings for you are weird..what-what would you say about that"jisung squeked,his cheeks flushed.

chan opened his eyes to stare into jisung's eyes,which were overflowing with sincerity and anxiousness

chan mirrored the emotions swimming in jisung's eyes as they both gazed into each other,was jisung really saying what he thinks he is?

he heard a small voice in his head amidst the others,telling him to take the chance and ignore the ones that were telling him that jisung would never love him and that he's delusional to ever think that.

take your chance chan,it's yours

he heard the familiar voice of the person in front of him,from one rainy day during their pre-debut years.

do it chan,you can do it

"enough to risk getting sick with me?"chan said softly,the gap between his face to jisung's getting shorter with each passing second.

"more than enough hyung,i-i want you to be mine,i want to cuddle with you everynight and kiss you good morning every morning-"jisung put his forehead on chan's,forgetting that he had a wet cloth on his head and wincing at the cold.

chan giggled at that,the prettiest smile jisung had ever seen etched on his lips"you're an idiot"

"but aren't i your idiot?"jisung looked at him with adoration,  
cupping his cheeks with both of his hands.

"are you really confessing to me like this sungie?"chan's face was flushed a bright red,butterflies swarming in his stomach.

"are you against it bun?"jisung pulled chan closer until their noses touched,staring straight into his glimmering brown eyes.

"not at all,i have weird feelings for you too sungie,i guess you'll just have to deal with that"

"i'd like that"jisung whispered,closing the gap between them as he pulled chan into a sweet short kiss filled with love.

chan's lips were so so soft and sweet against his he drowned in them,it was a gentle kiss,which was enough to reasure them how much they cared about each other.

pulling away,jisung stared dreamily into the others eyes,he felt the happiest he's ever felt in a long time,sporting his famous cheeky smile,all the butterflies in his stomach were fluttering around as flowers bloomed in his heart.

he couldn't have been happier than here,with the love of his life in his arms.

chan was finally his,he never thought that the older would ever reciprocate the feelings he had for him,but here he was,  
wrapped in his arms in a warm hug.

"i love you"chan said softly,tucking a stray strand of jisungs hair behind his ear.

"i love you too weirdo"

and so,chan and jisung lay on the bed together,overflowing with joy and happieness as they wrapped each other in a tight embrace.

as chan was about to fall asleep,jisung whispered into his ear,something he had wanted to ask a while ago.

"so,im still wondering,do you not like the hoodie or?"

chan wheezed at that,pushing the others face further from his"are you serious right now i was about to sleep"

jisung pouted at him,giving the older the ultimate puppy look,  
and who was chan to resist that cute face of his.

"i-i love it alright,its mine now so be quiet"

chan ignored the shit eating grin that jisung gave him,smiling to himself as he was lulled into a deep sleep,jisung caressing his blond unruly locks.

-

jisungs phone had been vibrating,notifications after notifications entering,but the two boys were blissfully unaware of this as they both drifted off into sleep.

new notifications !  
you have 10 misscalls from youknowminho🐱,binnie😤  
,minnie🐶🌟,sunshinelix🌞,  
innie😿✨,hyunnie👁️👄👁️

chaotic kids✨💃

youknowminho🐱  
HAN FCKING JISUNG,CHANNIE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU???  
DON'T MAKE ME FISH SLAP YOU  
12:00 pm delivered✔️

binnie😤  
ITs literally been 3 hours did you guys get lost or something?????  
@geniuschannie🐺  
@hanquokka🌻✨  
12:01 pm delivered✔️

hyunnie👁️👄👁️  
yo they probably did get lost  
...  
in eAch oTher  
12:01 pm delivered✔️

innie😿✨  
bub really not helping rn  
but i WHEEZEDHAHAHAH they do be doing that huh😳  
12:01 pm delivered✔️

minnie🐶🌟  
if minho hyung ain't fish slapping yall i'd gladly do it🙂  
12:02 pm delivered✔️

sunshinelix🌞  
sungie thinks he's all sly🤡👈dude probably be carrying channie hyung bride style rn  
12:03 pm delivered✔️

innie😿✨  
it's not the other way around?  
12:04 pm delivered✔️

youknowminho🐱  
pfffft chan may look like that but he likes being treated like a babie😼don't tell him i said that tho  
12:04 pm delivered✔️

binnie😤  
bruv,i think channie hyung might be sick  
12:04 pm delivered✔️

sunshinelix🌞  
wait whaat?????really:((how do you know bub  
12:05 delivered✔️

binnie😤  
i saw him coughing yesterday but he told me it was just that his throat needed some rest  
i'm not sure but ive been worried all day:'(  
12:05 pm delivered✔️

youknowminho🐱  
let's just go home for the day  
we have some tALkIng to do with a mr han  
12:05 pm seen✔️

when jisung was awoken from his little nap,chan still in his arms,his head safetly placed in the crook of his neck,he was met with all the other members of stray kids glaring down at him.

oh shit i forgot to tell them.

jisung laughed awkwardly,  
scratching his head as the other members raised their eyebrows at him but as soon as they lowered their gaze to the oldest in jisungs hold,a wet cloth on his head,his cheeks flushed,wearing jisung's new hoodie their gazes softened.

all of them sat scattered in the room infront of jisung's bed,jisung was about to explain himselt but changbin had beat him to it.

"he's sick isn't he?"changbin said,a frown etched on his face  
"i told him to take more rests,  
atleast now he's forced to take a break"

all of them smiled sadly at that,their leader was someone who just never rested until he was satisfied with his work,they had to forcefully pull him out of the studio because they were worried sick about him,3 racha always worked hard,and chan did everything he could to give them the very best.

they loved and adored chan with their whole heart,and tried to make it easier for him by always helping him.

"uh i also have something else to tell you guys"jisung whispered,  
fidgeting with his hands that were intertwined with chans.

"what,lemme guess,you confessed to him?"hyunjin laughed,but it quickly faded away as he saw the sheepish smile jisung had plastered on his face.

all the members gapped at him,holding back their squealing to a minimum to not wake up the blond.

"noooo way you finally did it!!!!"felix squeled,jumping up and down,smiling brightly at jisung whilst hugging changbin and minho tightly to his side,who looked to be just as excited as he was.

hyunjin shaked jeongin's shoulders,squeling as he pointed at the two,now established,  
couple"jisung finally found the guts to say it innie aaaaahhhh!!!"

jeongin smiled at him warmly,  
patting his head as he let the other shake his shoulders.

as they were all freaking out,completely forgetting about being quiet,chan groaned,  
throwing a pillow their way.

"guys i love you but please be quiet y'all could wake up a whole village with how loud you are"  
chan croaked out,hiding his face further into jisungs neck.

all the other members immediately stopped talking,  
appologizing quietly to the small leader and congratulated him for finally getting asked out.

making their way out of the room,they all sent jisung a big thumbs up,which jisung returned,a big smile on his face.

"man i love them so much"jisung said fondly.

he carded his hands in chans blond locks once again,kissing his hair softly.

"how did we get so lucky channie"

"i don't know love..i just know that im so grateful for it,just being here with you guys makes me so happy"chan whispered into jisung's neck,jisung continuing to litter kisses on his soft hair.

jisung is so getting sick tomorrow

chan thought to himself,smiling as he felt jisung card his hands through his hair as they both were once again lulled into dreamland.


End file.
